Locked Up 2: The Unforgiving
by ShadeyMike
Summary: The day's of Price have gone and now Logan and the Titans live happily until one day Malice returns with predictions of evil and the rise of Riku. Now with the evil returning how can Jump City survive thise time? BBRAE ROBSTAR CYOC
1. 5 Years Later

_Finally I have been able to right my sequel to one of my most popular stories! So here it is Locked Up 2: The Unforgiving! I do not own Malice; the character belongs to a friend of mine._

**Ch.1: 5 years later**

His chest moved slowly in the cold night's air. His bare chest rock hard with long claw scars down his right side. The pain of them was still fresh in his mind. His usual spiky hair was now flat and limp. His peculiar sharp tooth protruding from his upper lip moving up and down with his mouth as he began to breath. All of the different features of him made him the most recognizable. Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, he was now 28 and a proud father of a 5 year old little boy. Next to him was the love of his life, Raven Logan, her beautiful violet hair lying softly on the pillow her head sat on. Her soft paper white skin so delicate and gorgeous glowing in the moon light. And Logan couldn't forget her wonderful 'features' he had become so found of. He let out a small laugh at the thought of it.

It was 5 years ago that Logan fought the apocalypse and came back with a smile. Price, the name he didn't want to remember, echoed in his mind. But with all the pain in his mind the love in his heart kept it at bay. He turned to his side and looked at the beautiful sword lying on the wall. Victor had repaired it and made it even sharper, he remembered every wound that blade had made and smiled at the thought. The Massacre was the blade's name and it made it known around the world.

Logan rose to his feet and slipped the covers over Raven's cold skin, and placed is lips on her forehead for a small kiss. He put on a white t-shirt and slipped on a pair of black leather pants and walked outside the room to stretch. He walked down the hallway making sure it wouldn't wake the other's sleeping in the house. In this quiet night the smallest sound could echo down the tower. He took a minute to look out a window in the hallway just to look at the sleeping city below. The city was able to rebuild itself after the Price Passion and now looked like it should back in the old days. He reached a small room near the end of the hall and opened it wide.

Inside the room was a small desk, a chair, a TV next to the front wall and a small medium bed were a child slept. The walls were black with a night sky mural on the roof for the little boy. Logan slowly crept up to the boy and looked at his sleeping body. He was tall for his age and already had muscles like his father. His skin was a moon pale like his mother but his ears were elf like, the tooth was showing, his eyes were green, and his hair was a natural green. At this age he was beginning to get his powers. Already he was able to change shape like his father and could easily pick up Cyborg and toss him like a rag doll. But there was also another power. He was able to create objects out of shadows and light, depending on the amount of light of dark depends on the helpfulness or deadly weapons. But Logan noticed creating the object's were hard and gave the boy painful headaches.

Logan remembered the first time he had seen the power. It was on a picnic, the boy was being picked on by bullies and before he could do anything a large fountain of shield exploded from the ground and created a large canon, more like a rocket launcher. The boy's ran away but he saw the pain in the boy's eyes.

"Little James, always acting like his father, acting without thinking." He smiled.

The boy smiled in his sleep and turned to his sight. Looking at the powers James's was given he noticed why his mother liked to call him a strange name, The Devil's Saint. His mother's powers were demonic, his powers were unholy in the eyes of most people, but the new power seemed to be for protection, a hand of god's ability. Something the Lord would have given a prophet.

"The Devil's Saint, your heritage is dark, but you yourself are on the path of light." He whispered.

Garfield pulled the cover over the boy's shoulder and walked out of the room softly closing the door behind him. Garfield walked towards the roof and sat at the edge looking at the sleeping city below him. It was a gorgeous site. It was at this place that Garfield had proposed to Raven after the fall of Price.

As he sat on the roof a shadow grew out of the cement ground next to him. A figure formed in the shadow. The figure became a man; he had a full black body suit up to his ice pale neck. His feet had large buckled boots with long blades sticking out of the toes. His arms were long and muscular with long hook blade's sticking out of his black gloves. His shoulders had a long black cape with blood red color on the inside and blood red lighting bolts slicing through the black cape to the middle of it. His eyes were blood red and he had long vampire like teeth protruding through his upper lip like Garfield's. He had medium length black hair spiked straight and high like the blades on his shoes.

Garfield jumped to his feet and pulled up his hands in defense.

"Malice! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am not here to hurt you Logan, I am here to warn you of an upcoming evil." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Riku, do you remember him?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's the demon that tricked Price into ruling the city and left him to die."

"Correct, well I have been following him in the shadows for some time and I feel he is up to something."

"Like what?"

"Like returning to finish us and your family off." He said with annoyance.

"We can handle him!"

"No we can't! I studied the history of him; he had been alive longer than Jesus! He has been doing this over and over till at one point he nearly ruled the world. That was until a mysterious hero in White came and sealed him away inside of a book. That book was sealed with a lock with no key hole. The lock would open only if the magic spell was repeated with the book placed into the middle of a holy star."

"So how would Price know the spell?"

"He must have gotten it from the Mysterious Man in white's books."

"Wait you mean the hero that beat Riku is still alive?"

"Yes Logan, I have tried to locate him myself but I was unsuccessful. We must find the Hero soon or Riku and his followers will control the world once again."

"I don't know about this." He sighed.

"I will give you one week for you answer. Till then I will keep searching for the man, good luck to you and your family. Send Raven my love." He smiled.

"You love her don't you?"

"I must say I find her irresistible. I still don't know what she sees in you."

"Me neither."

With that Malice nodded his head and the shadows extended like tentacles and swallowed Malice whole.

Garfield looked out over the city and sighed.

"After 5 years, Riku, you finally come back? I will never understand you."


	2. Breakfast at Memories

**Ch.2: Breakfast at Memories**

Logan walked into the tower, ignoring the sound he was making. His eyes were cold, his hands were balled into fists and his teeth were crunching against each other in agony. He entered the main room and took a seat on the oval couch next to the window. He held his head in his hands and sobbed in his mind.

'Not again, not now, why, I have a son now, I can't let him fall into the same darkness I did, I don't want him to turn out like me! Please God, don't let this be true!' he screamed in his mind.

He sat there and looked into the distance, searching his mind for answers. Malice had told him someone had beaten Riku before, sealing him inside of a book, but how? That kind of magic had to be stronger than Raven's. He needed o find the Hero in White, and Nightwing would be able to help. He fought Riku the last time this happened. And he had told him that he had been able to strike Riku down and then he saw Riku's true form.

Logan got up to his feet and slowly walked back into his room. He couldn't stay awake with the pressure in his mind. He fell to sleep next to Raven and dreamt bad dreams.

When he awoke he nearly slammed his temple into the pointed end of the cabinet next to there bed. He slowly rubs his head and thinks about what had just happened. Had the conversation with Malice really happen? He looks over at the Massacre sitting there on the counter, collecting dust and aging every second. Yes it had happened. That blade will no longer collect the dust it should be, it will collect blood from each bastard that wore the sign. He had one week to solve his puzzle and then Malice would return, he couldn't tell everyone now, he had to wait. He needed to spend time with his son.

Logan walked down the hallway and looked into his son's room; the boy was lying on his bed watching a TV show.

"Hey dad!" smiled James.

"Hey kiddo, get up and get dressed were going out to eat." He smiled back.

"O.k. is mom coming with us?" the boy asked as he jumped out of the bed.

The boy had already picked up Garfield's lost energy, the raspy voice was dieing away and Raven's soft harmonic voice was forming with his in the boy's vocal cords. He took off his pajama top and slipped on a purple and green t-shirt and purple and green jogging pants. He slipped on his shoes and walked over to his father. He looked so much like himself with those clothes on.

"If mom wants to come she can." He smiled with a wink.

The boy followed his father into the elevator in the tower and leaned against the wall as the machine began to descend.

"Dad what were you doing up so early this morning?" he asked confused.

"Nothing really, just stretching out." He said calmly.

"Then who were you talking to on the roof? I heard voices."

"You followed me?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mom always said I was like you right?" the boy giggled.

"It was no one son, just an old friend catching up with some unfinished business." He lied.

"O.k. so were is we going out to eat?" he asked rubbing his stomach as he walked out of the elevator door.

"A place with the best food I had ever eaten, you could say it would be the place that I found your mother." He said with a sly smile.

The two walked into the main room to see Cyborg flipping pancakes while Sarah and Kori talked and giggled at the small table. Richard was out of his Nightwing costume but instead of a mask he wore pitch black sun glasses.

"You know you like a pot head in those glasses right?" laughed Logan as he walked over to his friends.

"He's right man, it aint looking right wearing sunglasses inside of a building in the morning." laughed Cyborg as he tossed Logan a plate of tofu eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Not today dude, me and James are going out to eat!" he called to the chef as he started throwing fat pieces of bacon into the skillet.

"Mommy? Do you want to go with us?" James asked Raven who was on the love seat with a cup of tea in her hands.

"No, not today Jamie, I think you should spend time with your dad today!" she smiled back as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

Logan walked by and smiled to her.

"Do I get one to?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and kissed him on the lips lovingly. James giggled and pretended to throw up behind his dad's back.

The two of them left the tower and looked at the garage.

"What should we take today dad?" James asked looking at the different car's in the lot.

The T-Car was next to its little brother the T-Car 2 and then there was the lady bug which was Sarah's and Kori's, it was a bright pink slug bug with 160 horse powers. Next to that was Richard's motorcycle, and then there was a covered up car in the corner. Logan walked over to it and pulled the tarp off the top to reveal the black motorcycle that he had borrowed from Raven so long ago. He himself had supped it up with spider web graphics on the body and on the tail was a small green Raven that he had found cheap and cheesy but Raven had liked it so he put it on the fender. The chopper was given a new name, the Black Widow.

"Hope on, it's been a while sense I used it but I think I can still handle this baby!" he laughed as he helped James on the machine and had him hold onto his sides as he started the Motorcycle up.

The machine rambled and sputtered to life and soon sounded like a normal motorcycle as he drove off of Titan's Tower. He slowly ran threw the heart of Jump City, remembering every twist and turn to the dinner he had never forgotten. Slowly it appeared, the small side pocket building dwarfed by the surrounding others lay still, calm, peaceful, and as clean as he had left it 5 years ago. The bright red boomerang sign glowed with a mysterious yellow light with the original words.

'_Mr. D's Diner'_

He calmly parked the black widow in the corner spot and helped little James off of the bike.

"Come on kid, let's get some grub." He laughed.

The door opened with a casual ding on the bell and he looked around. It seemed the same people still sat at there usual spots talking and laughing and drinking the coffee or eating there meals. The two went to the same booth Logan had sat before and looked at the starring people. They weren't staring because of his clothes this time it was his skin, and his son.

Then a girl walked up to them, she was busy watching the other customers to look at the two sitting there. She was tall, thin, and familiar; her long blonde hair curled at the tip and left itself still in the breeze. Her eyes were hazel and bright with the cheer of usual high school cheerleaders. Her lips were bright red with the sticky lipstick placed upon them and her nose ring gleamed in the bright light of the rising sun.

"Hello, welcome to D's Dinner, what can I get you to drink?" she asked with a smile still not paying attention to the two sitting there.

"Can I have a cup of hot Cocoa?" asked James.

"Sure sweetie!" she smiled still looking for something not there.

"I'll have a large cup of coffee, black, with a glass of whiskey." said Logan calmly having the coldest tone he ever showed in front of his son.

The women froze in her place, her lips curled into a smile, and slowly her face turned towards Logan and James.

"Hey Tina, long time no see!" he said with a laugh.

"Logan! Oh god it's good to see you!" she said with a high pitch giggle.

She latched onto his arms and gave him a large hug, Logan could hardly breathe. She let go of him and kept her smile on straight. Behind the open steel window a tubby cook appeared. He had long black hair and a small stub beard on his chin. He wore a comical cook hat large and goofy and had an apron on saying 'I spit in your onion rings'. His eyes were still laid back and calm with the same blue color to them.

"Tina! Stop that squealing you'll break my new windows!" he yelled back with a laugh, his voice soft and loving.

"David! Look who has come back for another shot!" she yelled back as she stepped back to reveal Logan sitting near his son.

David looked at him and his eyes widened with joy the spatula he held was flipped so hard a hamburger was sent to the ceiling and stuck there do to the cheese. He waddled out of the kitchen and approached Logan with a large smile. But as he reached him he whacked him on the head with his spatula.

"That's for not leaving a tip before!" he laughed as he gave the man a hug.

"Please let go of me, I'm turning purple!" Logan yelled out in laughter.

"So is this your kid?" asked David as he shook the little boy's hand.

"Yes this is James." He said with a smile.

"He's so cute, looks like you but the skin of his mommy!" laughed Tina as she pinched the boy's cheeks.

"Be right back with your orders boys." She smiled as David flew back into the counter and began to stir a cup of coffee and make the drinks.

As they left James whispered to Logan.

"You know they didn't get our orders right." He giggled as he watched the cooks go to work.

Logan laughed to himself and sat back in his chair and took a good hard look at his boy.

'Yeah he is just like me.'


	3. Fight at the Diner

**Ch.3: Fight in the Diner**

There they sat, for god knows how long, just talking. Even the son of two Titans spoke about anything. The green skinned warrior sat there talking to his long lost friends. For some time they forgot what they were talking about until a red motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot to the side.

"Oh shit! David, he's here!" cried Tina as she pointed at the chopper parking at the window.

"Oh no! He's early, quick get behind the counter!" he yelled to her as he ran into his kitchen and pulled out his old shotgun and loaded it from under the counter.

"What's going on?" asked Logan confused.

The two hysterical workers didn't answer as they waited for the door to open. The belled jingled and a figure walked into the room. The figure was a man, tall and slim wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. In his pocket was the handle of a gun and the changeling saw a pocket knife in his jacket sleeve. He had long greasy hair slicked back to his skull so tight the skin on his face was pulled up. He had empty eyes red and blue with color. His nose was long and pointed and his teeth were more like fangs gleaming in the light. He was one bade looking mother!

"What's up fat ass? Whore! Old timers! I'm back!" pointing to all he had mentioned.

Non one said anything just looking away from him. The evil stranger ignored them and walked up to the counter so close to Tina's face that she could smell the alcohol on his breathes.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" he asked coldly.

Tina reached into the cash register and pulled out a large handful of green bills. The stranger snatched the money out of her hand so fast it made her jump with fright. He slowly counted the bills. When he looked up he gave the blonde waitress such a cold look that it sent shivers down her spine. He laughed to himself and gave her a slap so hard to the face it sent a blood curdling echo in the building. She sobbed at the pain in her cheeks and cussed under her breath at him.

"Stupid bitch! Your short 200 bucks! Now I was nice till now, you will suffer!" he spat in anger.

"You…you can't teach people this way!" she cried in anger.

Before anything else was said his fist balled up and made a straight impact onto her forehead sending her to the wall and making her recoil in sobs with pain.

"I can do anything I want god damn it!" he yelled as he pulled out the pocket knife and flicked it open.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up with force and placed the cold steel on her small thin neck.

"Never fuck with me!" he yelled in a hysterical laugh.

"Kenny, don't do it!" yelled David as he pulled the shotgun out from the counter.

The stranger known as Kenny laughed in his steps and removed the blade from her skin before anything bad happened. He looked at him and made such a quick movement that David couldn't pull the trigger, the knife flung from the mad man's fingers and slammed into David's right arms and made him fall to the floor in a cry of pain.

Garfield looked at his son and saw the hatred in his eyes. He grabbed his son and whispered into his ear.

"I need you to use your powers, make me a sword and then you get around him so he can't pull out anymore weapons." He whispered in such a low tone it would never be heard in an empty hallway.

James nodded and touched the floor with his hand and a long blade of steel came from out of the floor silently and the changeling grabbed it in his palm and jumped up from the table and his son rolled along the floor changing into a small green and purple cat crawling along the floor. Logan swung the blade and was able to get it so close to Kenny's neck he could feel the wind on his throat.

"So, another rebel? How pathetic." He laughed as he reached in his pocket.

The green warrior saw his face change completely as he found nothing in his pocket. He looked to his other side and saw the little boy standing near him and all the cooking, kitchen, and his own knifes pointing at him glowing in a eerie purple mist.

"Sucks to be on the other side of the knife huh dick?" laughed Logan.

"Go ahead and kill me! Star another war asshole! Do you know who I work for!" he laughed as he removed his leather jacket and showing a black tattoo on his right shoulder.

And at that moment Logan nearly dropped his weapon. The tattoo was a Price Passion sign but now in the middle of the two P's was a large crooked R.

"Riku Price, I didn't know he would hire such a disappointing collector?" the changeling said trying to keep his cool.

"Don't think I don't know you, your Garfield Logan and you just wait, you will get yours, just like they will!" he laughed hysterically.

Logan dropped the blade to his side and pointed towards the door.

"You leave now, and I ever catch you in here again or anywhere again, I will slit your throat with no worry."

The made man looked to is sides and walked away. He opened the door and turned back to give Logan a final word.

"I will remember to leave a rose on your grave." he snarled.

The green skinned father looked to his green haired boy and gave him a node and the boy gave a small smile.

"Hey butt-head! My dad is a Titan and Titan's fight together! So bring your boss we can take him and you down together!"

Kenny gave the boy a small smile and a laugh and walked away. But a sharp pain entered his lower back and as he felt his buttocks he felt a small object sticking out of each side. Then the pain hit him again and he jumped around screaming in pain at the two pocket knifes sticking out of him.

"Nice shout." smiled Logan as he patted his son on the back.

The blade disappeared in his hands and he looked over to Tina and helped her to her feet. She looked at him with wide eyes as he left to help David up.

"We need to get you to the hospital big guy, that wound looks nasty." He sighed as he wrapped a towel around the bleeding hole in his arm.

"I have had worse, hell I've been shout in the heart once, now I can take a little knife fight wound." He laughed as he grabbed a mop and began to clean up the small drops of blood coming to the floor.

Logan walked over to see James with his hands on Tina's face concentrating hard. He was amazed to see the redness in her face go away and the blood from hr nose disappear at a moments notice.

"Mom taught me it, but it's hard to do it, she said I will get better at it in my teen years." He laughed.

"Yeah she was pretty good at 14." The warrior laughed remembering the first time he had felt Raven's healing powers after the battle with the H.I.V.E gang.

He sat David in a chair helping him making sure he didn't fall and held Tina's hand next to him.

"How long has he been taking your money?" the changeling asked with astern face.

"Well I think a couple months, but at first it was a loan, now he works for the little Price Passions remaining in Jump City. He had never gotten so violent before." The cook sighed.

Tina looked at him with a blush on her face and looked away.

"We need to go back to the Tower, I don't think he will be back for a while." He smiled as he held Tina's hand.

The two nodded and watched the father and son walk out the door leaving them and there customers scared. Then Tina walked back to the cash register and placing the money back into the machine still holding the smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" David asked in a whisper as he helped her up.

"Big brother, I think I am in love with Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan!" she laughed as she sat down in a chair.

David looked at her with a shock; his little sister was in love with a married man!

The father and son got onto the bike again and rode home faster than they had come.

"Dad, what do we tell mom?" asked the little boy.

The emerald man looked at the road ahead and sighed.

"I guess I will have to tell her the truth, but I want you to go to your room when we get home o.k.?"

"O.k. I will." smiled the child.

Inside the man was worried, for his son, for his wife, for his friends. How was he going to break the news that the Price Passion has returned?


	4. And All That Ever Was

**Ch.4: And All That Ever Was**

Logan's head was spinning in directions he couldn't control. He wasn't to the Titans front door when the changeling was hit with the dizziness. He felt like he was going to vomit but he kept his cool until he reached the main room of the building and watched his son run upstairs. His body cracked like he was popping his green fingers but he wasn't. He cough and started to hyperventilate and then the emerald man who grew up in pain and love fell to one knee and slammed his head onto the soft carpeting near the love seat. The emerald eyes flickered with senselessness and he was captured in total darkness.

As the warrior went into a deep sleep another hero cam through another hallway and found him lying on the floor. The man's hair was long and slick with lightening blonde highlights. His teeth were sparkling and he wore a normal civilian suit. It was a blue shirt with a red jewel incrusted bird dangling from his neck. He wore long blue jeans with big black lugs with blue streaks. It was the once Robin and now Nightwing Richard Grayson with a black pair of sunglasses shading his eyes from the world.

"Logan! Logan! Holy shit someone get in here!" he yelled as he ran to the green one's side.

Someone had heard the ex-boy wonder's calls and ran into the large room. A tall caramel young girl, she had long soft brown hair and love filled green eyes. She wore a light lipstick and wore a small delicate like shirt with flower rims, she had on tight apple bottom jeans and high heels that clicked as she speed up to reach the room.

"Sarah! Thank god, its Garfield, he's passed out on the floor!" said the bird man in a rushing tone.

"Let me see him, he's probably asleep." She smiled.

"No he's out, I know he sleeps like a rock but this is different." He sighed.

The metal man's wife walked into the room and removed her wedding ring on her left arm. The color in hr arm faded and the slick metal silver and blue metal hand that resembled Victor's but much smaller cam out of the camouflage. She placed her metal fingers on the changeling's neck and felt his pulse, it was normal but he was out.

"He passed out, but I don't know why? It's so weird." The female Cyborg sighed as she shook him with a laugh.

"Well let's take him to his room and lay him down. He'll wake up soon." Nightwing laughed as he lifted Logan up over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------

_Inside Logan's Mind_

The emerald warrior was falling down into the darkness, his eyes closed but soon there bright color splashed open and the former Beast Boy looked around in confusion.

"Hey wait a minute! I have been here! This is my inner mind! But then if this is my inner self then were little me?" asked Logan out loud.

Just as the changeling said the words he hit the black ground with a loud thud and Logan rolled over on to his stomach and pushed his green body back onto his legs.

"I will never get used to myself." sighed the green one as he walked on the hollow floor below him.

The floor soon became lighter and ended at a large movie theatre in his own mind?

"What the hell?" he asked to himself.

The entire floor was carpet with red seats and a projector screen at the front. The green man sat at the first seat at the railing and looked around with utter bafflement. As he sat in a velvet chair the screen began to play with a soft rattling. The lights went out and Logan was left to watch a movie in the darkness.

What he saw was shocking

_The 'Movie'_

Malice sat in a small vent shaft somewhere in an unknown area. The assassin was watching a small room the vent leaded to, the room was covered in dark velvet with a large black table with a chair on each side. On the sides and end of the table were three cloaked men, one was small and twitchy, while the second was medium sized and calm sitting in a perfect peace. The last was a huge monstrosity big enough to be called a mini van and sighed in his silence.

Before the servants was a tall man, he had long blue hair down to his shoulder's and wore a black body suit with midnight blue armor pieces. In his right hand was a large blade with a skull on the sheath and curved into three spikes at its edge. His face was a pale white and his eyes were an empty blue, his left ear had a hoop earring and his chin had a small blue beard. The man was Riku, the forgotten demon of Jump City.

"Gentlemen, I have called this meeting upon us with good news." said the son of the devil in a cold heartless tone.

"This better be good sir, I had to leave a batch of beautiful babes alone in my room with no one to screw them!" yelled the small warrior with an Australian accent.

"Quite you reached scum! Mr. Price does not need to hear about you and your whores!" yelled the large one with a deep and frightening voice.

"That is enough you two!" hissed the leader of the Price Passions.

"Sorry master." sighed the two hooded villains at once.

"Now I have much to discuss with you, but first I want you all to meet my new assassin." He laughed in a joking matter.

Malice gasped in the vent shaft as he watched the dark lord raise his blade up and pierce the floor with it.

"Here rises a presence that is the existence of the crumbling of time itself! A being so powerful that it can walk amongst the land of the living and that of the dead! He goes by many names, but only known in the dead as Rave! He walks upon worlds forgotten and descended from the heavens to watch the death of all mortal things, the departed he will guide to the path he has chosen! Rise Rave and take your new form!" yelled the dark lord as his eyes sank into his head and fire rose from the ground.

Six cards of fire rose from the hole in the earth and they spun around in a spear causing fire to spin and take shape. The shape was made of pure hellfire and blackness from Riku's body flooded the fire. The shape was now pure black and finally the shape was made. The flames were a man, he was very tall and thin, his pale skin was covered by a three piece black suit with clean shoes and a small black hat. His hair was long and slicked back with gel. His nose was sharp and long like his dagger like fingers sipping through the sleeves of his suit. The man's eyes were non existence like there was none there, only fire. His eyes were completely engulfed by flames inside of his body like windows in an oven. His teeth were sharp and shark like.

"I am very glad to meet you Mr. Price, my name is Pain." smiled the freaky looking man.

"I thought you said he was called Rave?" butted in the small Servant.

"I go by many names my fellow warrior; I choose my name by my appearance. I have no real form I am a guard dog for Satin himself and get my power off of human sins!" laughed the creature as it bowed before them all.

"Did you hear all of that Malice?" mumbled the dark lord as he looked up into the vent that the once assassin sat in.

Malice glided threw the small compartment with his shadow powers and appeared in front of the group. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blade attachment and slipped it into his right sleeve and took a battle pose.

"I thought you knew where I was, if you didn't then I would have been disappointed" laughed the shadow ruler while he looked at the 4 opponents with a sense of doubt and backed away a few steps.

"This will be a good test for you Pain, destroy my ex-assassin to prove your worthiness." hissed the son of Price as he looked over to his former partner and looked back over at the new one.

As the dark sinner was about to approach the ex-assassin, everything went black and then nothing.

_In Logan's Mind_

"What the hell! I need to see more than that! Malice! Is he o.k.?" screamed Logan into the darkness.

"Don't worry, he's o.k. he sent that footage to us." came a voice he recognized all to well.

Out from the darkness came his younger self Beast Boy, back when he was 14 before all of it had begun.

"What do you mean?" asked the green machine.

"It's a warning, Riku has been playing us all along, he has everything ready to attack, we thought that we had time, in fact we have none. He has been able to assemble and army."

"We can fight a couple Price Passions, and those 3 goons I cane handle!"

"You don't get it, he doesn't need followers he has your blood! And with it he was able to extract the Beast gene and mass produce It." sighed the small teen.

"How can he just create life like that?"

"Because he doesn't need to he has the technological blueprints of a machine for cops, called the Hound7, these things were built to find drugs or scents in anything. But there was no founding for them, but Riku found the prints and is able to have the founding to produce those mechanical hounds. With an upgrade as well, when they were drawn up there was a small hole in the inner ear to put the scent or object being smelt out, Riku has out the Beast blood into them and they now have the ability to track you down anywhere." bellowed the former teen as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"So what's the bad news?"

"Glade you asked, with a little bit of help from his staff he was able to put a computer chip into the machines hard drive giving it the instincts of all the most vicious parts of every animal. These things have powerful titanium claws, diamond cracking teeth, and the physical power of 2 Cyborg's. Even better they can transform, into a more human like thing, like the Beast."

"So how can we beat something unbeatable?" wondered Logan.

"You don't, you avoid them until Malice or anyone can find a weakness. So until then you keep your blade with you at all times, and your guards up. Oh and get this, Riku has named them Mecca-Beast's." laughed the boy.

"How many does he have with him now?"

"I knew you would ask that, right now we have no idea, but somehow were guessing between 4 to 5 thousand at his hand." He sighed.

"Well guess he has a number advantage, but we have power."

"So did Napoleon, but you know what happened to him."

With that the teenage boy got up and began to leave the room. But Logan stopped him.

"Do you think we have a chance?" asked the warrior.

"If I know the Teen Titans, we have more than 30 of a chance."

With that the younger Beast Boy left the room and Logan sat in darkness for countless minutes.

"Nice to know we have a chance."

Then everything went black, no movie theatre, no sound, no Logan, just darkness, that's all there ever was.


	5. Fighting With Knives in a Gun Show

**Ch.5: Fighting With Knives in a Gun Show**

There he sat, on a cold hospital bed in the middle of a metal silver room. The green warrior's chest moved up and down. His eyes closed in what seemed like an eternity. Around the fallen soldier were all of his companions, his son, his lover, his best friend, and all he had ever loved.

"Come on Garfield, open your eyes." pleaded the dark princess in an almost whisper.

As soon as her plead was heard, the husbands emerald green eyes opened in a furry and he himself flew off the bed to a fighting position. It was almost like he had lost himself for a moment.

"Daddy your awake!" laughed the little boy.

The man lowered his arms and fell to his knees. He held his stomach in a silent moan; his lover heard it and ran to his side.

'What's wrong?' she asked him in his empty mind.

'It's something horrible, something that should have never lived from the past!' he cried in an almost tragic outburst of hatred and sadness.

------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the outskirts of the city_

The same small room seen in the dream was in a real life a compartment inside of an old boat house now tattered and forgotten in time. Riku sat at the end of the table along side his three followers and to his side was the tall and evil looking Pain kneeling down next to his master.

"Well now that we have been revealed thanks to our old friend, we must give our Titans a little warning, Blade, maybe you should go play with them." echoed the dark prince's monotone voice.

The still silent warrior at the empty side of the table stood to his feet slowly and nodded coldly to his master. The man now known as Blade did not remove his cloak but walked out of the room with nothing but his echoing footsteps.

"Man, that guy gives me a chill every time he looks at Me." whispered the Australian voiced man.

"Yes Blade was a good choice sir, why not send the Titans an item that can destroy them with no problem!" smirked the large fighter.

"He won't kill them; I gave him orders to warn them, he will give a fraction of his power. But the Titans still don't stand a chance." silently spoke the leader as he stood on his own feet and walked over to a small window at the end of the room with a view over the ocean.

------------------------------

_Titans Tower_

Logan sat in his small medical bed with Raven by his side; he held her close to the green skin on his chest and ran his fingers through her violet hair.

"So he is really back huh?" she asked him silently.

"Yes, and Malice was noticed, he will return soon and we will all talk about this."

As they talked silently the mechanical door swooshed open revealing Nightwing in his street clothes. He had a stern look on his face behind the black sunglasses he wore.

"Excuse me, I am sorry for interrupting this but I need to talk to Garfield." said the dark knight in a calm voice.

"Its o.k. go to James, he needs a mom moment right now." The green skinned shape shifter whispered to his love.

The Azerathian girl got to her feet kissed her mate on the cheek and bided them a goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

"What do we need to talk about Richard?" asked Logan softly.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say this," a large blush was coming to the man's face as he sat in a chair," so I guess I will say it, Kori is pregnant!"

The shape shifter was nearly knocked out of his bed by the surprise, he had never known the old Robin to speak of such private things to only him, but he was sort of happy the ex-boy wonder chose him to tell it to.

"That is awesome man, how far along is she?" asked the green one with a large smile on his now goofy face.

Richard looked at the face with a smile remembering the goofy Beast Boy wearing that same face, he hadn't seen it in a long time and it was good to finally see the man's bright white teeth again.

"She's due next week!"

That was the last straw; Logan nearly slammed his head into the metal chair to his side as he jumped out of the bed and pointed a finger at the boy.

"Bullshit! She hasn't got any pregnant belly!" he nearly yelled loud enough to come through the wall.

"Well tamarainian's have a different organ system than us, her baby is kept in a holding place inside of his chest and stomach that protects it from all inner or outer problems, they can not be recognized as pregnant till the day of birth when the child comes out of the protection and into the stomach. It's like a pill that grows into a plant, when its dry it stays like a pill but when applied t moister it grows until it stops and that's when Starfire's pregnancy will begin. She has been in great pain but I have been beside her the entire time man. And now that it's coming down to the wire I really need some advice from someone who has been through the father thing, so I came to you."

Logan sat there in complete shock, he had barley been able to understand anything the man had said and looked back at him like a child doing rocket science. It was complete bafflement.

"I really don't want to know anymore, but I am happy for you man, and I, Raven, Victor, Sarah, and James are here for you buddy!" smirked the green former teen.

When Richard had risen to his feet Logan straightened himself and for some strange reason, they shacked hands. But as they did a red light above there heads began to glow.

"Trouble now?" asked the two men together.

"Guess there's a little practice for the Titans again." The shape shifter said plain fully.

As the two Titans ran down hallway after hallway they heard a soft sound, distant first, but then it grew louder and closer every step. It was like a whistle from an inhuman object. It began to sting the green man's sensitive ears and he fought back the pain. Finally they had reached the control room were all the other 4 titans and James sat.

"What's the trouble?" asked Richard confused by the sound.

"There is something or someone outside the door, whatever it is it doesn't have any activation code and actually punched the door. Might be some muscle bound meat head but we needed all of us here to check it out." said the metal man.

"Did you check the camera's, might have seen who it was." Logan could here Victor's mega chip nearly crack under embarrassment.

"Well…I…WA…wanted you to come see it for yourself!" he gleamed at his shitty lie.

Logan shook his head and walked over to the large TV screen, there was a camera at the front of Titans Tower and Logan had used it many times, he even watched Starfire and Robin leave on one of there dates many years ago. But now he needed it for a more important reason. He looked at the screen and saw a black almost inhuman figure standing before the door. It was tall slim and clearly evil. It wore a long black robe with mo face on it. From the long arms cam two blades, they were long enough to drag on the ground if placed straight down, and had a twisted tip for bigger wounds. On the dark soldiers faceless cloak was a Price Passion sign.

"Fuck me sideways." Victor whispered to himself.

Sarah leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "You tried that on me, it didn't go very well."

"What is a Price Passion still doing on the streets, I thought we locked those guys up!" yelled the ex-boy wonder as he slammed his fist against a wall.

"Why don't you ask Garfield?" said a voice from behind the group.

When all of the team turned around they saw Malice leaning against Doom bringer that was stabbed into the ground leaving a gothic crack down the floor that the blade left. The former assassin lifted the blade out of the ground and slipped it between a leather strap and his black leather back.

"What does he mean Garfield?" asked Kori as she approached her green friend.

Logan held up a finger and ran out of the room, Malice knew he had forgotten the Massacre and was trying to get to it in a small amount of time. Finally the green man returned with the blade in his hand gleaming in the mild sunlight.

"I'll tell you guy's later, right now I need Malice and Richard to come with me, but first Richard go get your weapons we need you to fight outside with us!" ordered Garfield as he readied his blade.

While the superhero ran down the hallway's Logan and Malice readied themselves next to the door and looked at the large dent in the door with worried hearts. Finally Nightwing returned with his new improved staff, it was longer and sturdier with a retractable blade made out of extend-o-steel. Nightwing flung the weapon down and a large curved blade flew from the steel pipe and he stood with his eyes to the door. Cyborg ran up to the door and pressed the open button and the doors flew open with the masked man standing just a few yards away from it.

With a battle cry the three men ran out of the home and onto the battlefield. The masked man put his hands up in an X position and bent his knees. The dark night's apprentice ran forward and twirled his staff around before he lunged at the man with full force. But he was stopped by the man's arm blade blocking his own with ease. Nightwing pulled back and started to swing his staff at the Price Passion solider with frustration, every time the masked man raised his hand to block it with a simple movement.

"God damn it, if you are going to fight me then do it, just don't block me all the time!" yelled Nightwing as he tried to decapitate the masked man but was once again blocked by the man's simple hand movement.

The blade on the masked man's arm didn't seem to take any punishment from the furious slams from the larger metal weapon. The masked man shrugged his shoulder in an 'alright but I don't see the point' manner. This time as Nightwing pulled back to lunge his blade the man used both his arm blades. The first swing he pushed the weapon up so it would stab right by his shoulder. Then the man lunged forward with the other blade an implanted the metal monster straight into Nightwing's chest and out of his back. Before he removed the weapon from his chest and grabbed onto the staff and swung his lower body up to send a large knee into Nightwing's side and blasting him across the field and nearly off Titans Island.

As the man returned to his feet and twirled the staff around between his fingers. Then with a huff he snapped the staff in half like a twig in his palm.

"So…do you have any ideas?" gasped Logan as he back up against the tower in fear.

Malice looked over to him in just the same face of fear and shook his head no. Logan trembled his blade and held onto it as tight as he could but he couldn't steady himself.

"So it's safe to say were fucked!"


	6. The New Power

_For all of those who have not finished reading Locked Up, here is the order of the price Passion's 1.Earthquake, 2.Falcon, 3. Dust, 4.Deadeye, 5.Blade, 6., 7.?_

**Ch.6: The New Power**

A wisp of wind passed by the small island and sending a small cloud of dust rolling past the fight, Nightwing lay on the ground holding the large wound in his chest and crawling farther away from the battle, he was no help right now. The cloaked man stood there in complete stillness, his face hidden behind the mask like cloak. Logan and Malice stood farther back almost flat against the wall of the Tower trying to get there nerves back.

"Who are you? Why does Riku send you now?" asked Logan holding the Massacre at the ready position.

For a moment the man stood there in silence but finally he spoke up.

"I am Blade; weapon's master and mercenary of any kind. I work for my master because I owe him my life and I will not let some punk heroes break my promise to him, he sends me not as a killer but as a warning, a warning of which I ask you to take for you children. Stand down now!" his voice was cold and metallic like a machine but his movements were to fast and careless for a machine.

"Remove your cloak and fight us like a real man!" yelled Malice as he charged the man.

Logan was unable to stop him from charging but stood back and watched Malice swing at the man as recklessly as Nightwing had done but he didn't know any other way to stop a master of weapons.

"Why do you not choose your fights better? You have no remorse trader!" boomed the man.

The former assassin saw the man's left hand coming at him and began to sink into the shadows but as he did, I giant foot as slammed into his jaw sending the dark warrior high above the crowds and crashing down into a pile of ruble.

"Bastard!" hissed Malice as he stood once more.

'Hold it! Stop trying to fight him alone and fight along side me, if we can fight together we might be able to stop this guy, we have to play with the mind before we capture the cat.' said a soft voice inside the assassin's mind, he knew it was Logan's.

Malice rose to his feet and stumbled for a moment but retreated back to his friend's side.

"Got any idea genius?" asked the assassin regaining his breath.

"We got to get that cloak off; we can see his weak points without it. Now you take the left and I will try the spinning top maneuver!" hissed the man as he prepared to jump.

"So what do you want from me, a Price Basher?" asked the assassin as he whipped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I was thinking a Soul Eater, but either is fine!" laughed the green boy as he pushed his foot off the ground and blasted into the air like a helicopter.

Malice ran straight for the man holding his blade out like a spear as Logan threw the blade down to the floor below Blade and saw the extend-o-steel began to do its part and fly across the air and put more momentum into his turns. Every twist of his body was pushed off with tremendous force leaving deep holes in the soft earth. As Blade avoided the falling blades he had to keep an eye on Malice who was getting closer by the second. The Passion soldier watched the blades fall and swung his sword in a fast motion knocking the blade sideways.

He saw Logan begin to fall from the sky but as he did Malice stopped his sprint and pushed himself off the soil with all the force in his legs sending the shadow master backwards into the tower and before the body connected with steel he sunk into his own shadow. Blade never saw it happen, when he finally noticed the missing fighter it was to late. Out from the warriors shadow came the Doom Bringer pointed sideways like a spring board. The sword was pushed up high and as it was Malice pulled it out from underneath Blade's legs and disappeared again. This time he proofed up in front of the falling Blade and delivered and large smash to the head from Doom Bringer's back end. As the warrior began to fall the Doom Bringer slipped underneath his feet and sprung the man into the air once more. But as he stood in the sky the falling Logan began to spin again.

"Spinning top!" yelled Logan as he began to run the blade across the man's chest and lower and lower till the cloak around him was in shreds.

Blade began to fall in a mist of his own cloak and never saw Malice wrapped around his blade and falling like a meteor.

"Soul Eater!"

The spinning man slammed the sword into Blade's stomach and impaled him into the ground, recoiling fast. Malice and Logan landed on there knees in a cloud of dust and sweat. The shreds of brown cloak fell to the floor and both fighters stood once more, tired, but proud.

"There! Now we can see his true form! I don't see why we just didn't ask him to take the cloak off!" yelled Malice as he stumbled to walk over to Logan who was catching his breath.

"Well we showed him we aren't to be messed with!" countered Logan as walked closer to the smoking crater.

Before either of the fighters could react a large form rose up from the hole in the floor still masked in the dust.

"Come the fuck on, what is this guy pure metal!" yelled Cyborg from the tower.

"Maybe he is, Victor? You could help them defeat this guy if he is a pure machine!" chipped up the smiling Sarah.

"She's got a point Cyborg go out there and bring Nightwing back so we can get him to the medical Lab." came the monotone voice of Raven.

"Yes please bring my husband back safely!" sniffed Kori as she held her stomach.

"Fine, fine, I will be right back; if that guy gets closer to the tower you girls open fire on him!"

The three women nodded as the metallic humanoid approached the door and creped outside. He saw the fallen hero near the edge of the island and ran up to his limp body. He saw the puddle of crimson blood flowing from the open wound and saw if spill into the ocean making a long line of pink water wading across the calm sea. He threw the former boy wonder over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could back to the Tower doors. He knocked three times and opened it wide. Then he placed his leader's body on a love seat couch.

"Get him to the infirmary and look in the third drawer from the left of the second desk you will find what you need to keep his heart beat stable. Try to keep pressure on his wound; it's dangerous, but not deadly!" ordered the metal man.

"What are you going to do?" asked his wife.

"I am going to stop this guy!" smiled the former Teen as he ran back out side with his sonic cannon ready.

Outside the tower the dust had finally settled and the villain was finally revealed. He was a young boy! His face was soft and pale and he had long blonde hair. On his right arm was a bracelet with lots of buttons and gadgets. The blades were still in his hand but he seemed more evil without the cloak on. He wore an all black jump suit with metal plates on his shoulders and knees. On his back was a small mechanical disk that stayed still at all times. It was like an older version of the young Gizmo with hair. But his left eye was a deep blue but his right eye was mechanical red with lines dashing across his forehead like a scar.

"A fucking kid? I can't shoot a fucking kid!" yelled Cyborg as he lowered his blaster.

"But I can shoot you!" yelled back the boy as he raised his right arm and pressed a few buttons and jumped back from the titans.

The small hand he held creaked and cracked. He slipped both blades into holders on the side of the gadget and held his arm up as a shield with the weapons curved around his slim arm. The young boy tensed up and a small pipe came out of his knuckle. The weapon was pointed at Logan and a blue laser shot out of the machine and grazed across the man's side.

"That little bastard!" growled Cyborg as he charged the boy.

Blade shot furiously at the metal man but every shot just left a black scorch mark across his metal chest.

"Sorry punk ass, but my skin isn't that easy to break!" laughed the man as he fired his shoulder missiles at the young boy.

The small weapons came close to him but not close enough to do damage, while the boy was dodging explosions the blue sonic beam flew at his chest and shot the boy back a few feet. He landed hard on his back and rose just as fast as he had landed. The blast had ripped off his Jump suit and revealed a mechanical chest. His entire right side was mechanical! A miniature Cyborg stood in front of the titans. The only difference between the two was the fact his colors were black and crimson red wires plunging across his mechanic right side.

"What the hell are you?" asked Malice as he looked on in shock.

"So nice of you to ask, I am called Blade but my digit is 277-49880 I am the very first human transfiguration besides Cyborg over there. And my master Price saved my life by putting in the money to update me and make me stronger. Victor Stone is my prototype and there fore he is out of date and is unable to beat me! I will show you all the power of technology!" laughed the young boy as he pressed another button on his arm plate.

A blue light came from the gadget and became and orb around the young boy. The blue light lifted the boy high above the ground and floated for moments before the child spoke.

"You all saw Cyborg's Mega Cannon when you fought Slade when Trigon was around right? Well now its time to show you double the power in one move!" laughed the child as he pressed several buttons and held his arm tight.

An amazing thing began, the boy's entire right side began to separate and transform. His arm expanded three times the normal length and the hand entered a large hole. Several pistons came out from the elbow and several holes opened up around the boys stomach and chest. The knee poked out a small barrel big enough to fire a missile and aimed straight for the three titans.

"I am now fully armed!" laughed Blade as the red lights began to blink and a large red light began to form around the boy's hand.

The Titans looked on it total awe.

"You will never be able to use that kind of attack with your power cells! You may be strong but that kind of attack would drain you completely!" yelled Cyborg.

"What does he mean?" asked Starfire as she watched from the computer room in the infirmary.

"He is saying if the boy fires that gun it will be suicide, he cant handle that kind of power!" smiled Sarah as she searched in countless drawers looking for cotton swabs.

Back outside the boy was not listening as he still charged his weapon. But Malice became frustrated and charged the boy. He lunged at the boy with all his power but all of it was blocked by the blue ball, absorbing all the power and throwing it back like putty. What was up with this guy?

"How is this possible? I half human half robot kid with a mega cannon and a shield strong enough to absorb and hit like nothing? That is just ridiculous man!" yelled Cyborg as he scratched his head.

The titans were in a stale mate, how can they break through that shield? In time that weapon will be ready but what can they do?

"You know that if you fire that at us we can dodge it right?" asked Logan as he smiled proudly.

Blade chuckled under his breath.

"I am not aiming for you idiots!"

'Then what the hell is he aiming for… the Tower?' the answer came at Logan like a bag a bricks, his wife, his friends, a pregnant women, and his son were all in danger.

"I won't let you harm my son or my wife!" yelled the green crusader as he tried to break the shield.

The extend-o-steel wasn't even strong enough to crack the blue ball. This boy was completely powerless. Cyborg and Malice ran ahead of the green man and began to attack the ball with all of there force, Logan just stood back and looked on in awe. This was no ordinary villain; he was prepared for every single titan and knew it from the beginning.

'Maybe I can help, if you want It.' came a soft voice.

'Who is it? Malice? Raven? James!' smiled the man as he looked in back of himself and saw the child looking out from the shaded window.

'It's me dad, but you have to do everything I tell you exactly as I explain it!' shouted the young boy as he began to give out the plan in his father's mind.

While the two talked and planned the boy had finally recharged his beam and was ready to fire. He took aim at the tower and looked on to the middle of its large structure. He was going to break off the supporter beam and the entire building would fall down like dominos.

"You pathetic humans never had the chance to stop me! I am the all powerful Blade, Master of Weaponry!" laughed the little boy as he stared to cock back his human gun.

'Get ready dad! Rise up your blade and aim it to the skies!'

Logan lifted his blade up in the air and shut his eyes. For a moment he felt all of his stomach rise up into his chest and he couldn't breath. When he opened up his eyes he saw he was covered in a blue light. The same type of light that the firing cannon was, the green fighter looked up and saw the boy yelling something but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Time to die titans! Mega Solar Plexus Cannon… FIRE!"

Everything seemed to stand on end, the world stopped in time. The air disappeared and a sound of thunder struck down to the earth. A large beam of light filled the space and it all was heading for Logan who looked on with calm and peace. The beam was large enough to absorb three Adonis's standing on top of one another.

"Now dad!" yelled the boy as he slammed his fists into the screen.

Logan swung back his blade and shot the extend-o-steel up high in the air. The beam came at him like the tunnel of light. But as it began to strike against him, all the force of it flew up and covered around the blade and the green man's body. He was completely covered in the beam. But it wasn't killing the man or even trying to break off of him, it was plastered onto his green flesh like a suit of armor. The extend-o-steel fell back down into normal position. And everyone noticed it had changed. It was twice as large and curved along the edges like fishing hooks. The blade had absorbed the power and kept in itself.

Blade looked on in horror; his ultimate attack was absorbed by a man with green skin and an elastic blade! Then he heard the sound of a blinking red light and noticed that his power cell was on empty, completely. The shield he had created broke apart like glass and he fell to the ground like a brick. He lay there in complete stillness, his body not giving him an inch to move. He felt like a stone and could only move his mouth.

"This is impossible! How was I beaten by a bunch of blubbering befouls! I can not be beaten this day!" cried out the boy as he tried to move.

Logan's hair was now standing on end, being pushed up by the power, his eyes were pure white and his muscles were bulging in power. He raised the blade to point at the fallen Blade who tried to crawl away.

"You have failed your bastard master! To save you the pain of feeling his wrath I will end your life now!" yelled the green man with a more haunting voice, it was like hat of a demon's scratching at the mind of Blade.

Logan stabbed the large blade into the ground with such force it sent boulders up from the ground and floating around him like a new gravitational pull. Then there was the sound a cracking and breaking. The ground began to fly up from the ground boulder by boulder. Blade was lifted off the ground with no trouble. Logan swung the blade out of the ground and sent the boy flying high above the ground. He was swimming in the air; no gravitation could hold him down.

Logan jumped under Blade's spot and held his weapon high. With all the force in his body he shot off the ground leaving a large crater from the force in his wake. The man began to spin like a top in the air as he flung forward in the air. With amazement the blade began to make a wave of blue light around the man. He was inches away from the falling boy when he spoke again.

"Your destiny ends here Blade, may your soul be at peace! Eternal Master Slash!"

The blade interred through the boy's lower abdomen and began to break the boy into pieces of metal and chunks of artificial flesh. There was no blood, everything was absorbed by the power and particles of beam began to fall down to the earth like a shower of glitter. The powerful warrior glided down to the ground and landing on his feet with a thud; the sword began to absorb all of the blue light and sunk back into its dwellings. Logan returned to his normal self but he collapsed to the floor with a slam and hard breaths. But amazingly the Massacre blade stayed the same. It was like it was updated by the power of the Megan Solar Plexus Cannon. Logan laid there on the ground with the new weapon in his hands. But even if everything in his body hurt and every breath took all the strength he had he began to laugh. He laughed loud and proud for defeating one of the most difficult villains he had ever faced. Cyborg approached him and picked him up in his arms making sure not to break him in half.

As the metal man walked back into the Tower with his best friend in hands he could have sworn he saw the face of Beast Boy return for just a moment. The glimpse of his old friend reminded him that this new Logan was no different then Beast Boy, just a little older. Malice on the other hand picked up the Massacre and looked at its sleek new style with a smile.

"Things never seem to stay the same huh?" he smiled as he carried the weapon back with his friends to the tower.

Inside the perfectly fine tower Cyborg laid the green warrior down on his and Raven's bed and left him with the dark princess. She walked up to her husband and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I guess this means things are going to change again, but this time you and me are going to stay together right?" smiled the violet girl.

Logan tried to speak but couldn't so all he could do was shake his head and smile. He was still just the boy she grew up with, just in a new and improved body. I guess no one really ever changes even if given a new power.


	7. Don't Play with Fire

_O.K people remember to read my new humor story Pepsi, Pranks, and People it is really funny, and for all of you that read Lose Yourself the sequel is up so stop by and check that out to! Now back to the story._

**Ch.7: Don't Play with Fire**

Riku sat in his 'office' looking on at his followers, the two cloaked men to his side and Pain kneeling down in front of him. His eyes were burning with the intense flame as before. The Australian one slammed his hands into the table making large dents in its metallic top.

"Those fucking titans! They killed Blade! And that fucker Logan, he got some kind of transformation, what the fuck!"

Riku put up his palm to silence the Price Passion.

"Do not threat, Blade did his job just like I ordered him to, but I wasn't expecting the transformation, I know it was from his son James, the boy has powers that can transfer light, energy, and darkness into items. He made suction between the blast and his father. Apparently that amount of power entering the Massacre had to come out somewhere, and it created the Solar-Plexus Massacre. I think this is a good breakthrough in our plans." The dark lord said it so calmly it sounded nothing like him.

The large one spoke up next.

"What is our next plan?"

Riku pointed his finger towards the demon Pain kneeling in front of them. As he did the man rose to his feet, the long crooked, talon like fingers standing in full extent.

"Pain here is going to go and kill the child, so we won't have any problems like that ever again."

The demon soldier nodded his head and laughed, Riku tossed the man a silver whistle with a skull on its top.

"The hellhound signal, use it to summon the Mecca-Beast's." sighed the lord as he looked on at the man.

"I will not fail you master!" laughed the mad man as he bent his body lettings a few loose hairs swing down with him, but he slicked the hair back with his hot breath.

The demon man slipped the whistle into his pocket and walked out the door. When he was gone the Australian man spoke up.

"I don't like this sir, it seems weird, and that Pain guy, he isn't to be trusted right away." mumbled the servant.

"I don't expect to trust him, in fact I don't trust him one bit, but he is going to kill the Titans and that traitor, so as long as he gets the job done that's all that matters." Riku said in a soft tone.

"He isn't going to get the job done sir, not to be of any tracery but Logan seems to strong to just send one man to attack him and the Titans. Every time we do, they come back in body bags, and do you think this guy is any different?" the large man seemed to be worried.

Riku said nothing he just sat there staring into oblivion, and then with a muffled voice he spoke.

"Call Kenny, I need him to pick up an order from the Diner, and tell him to be quick about it."

The large one nodded and walked to a small phone in the back of the room. He pressed his leather gloved fingers onto the pad and waited as the dial tone flashed on and off. Finally someone picked up.

"Kenny, its time to get your annual fee… don't worry about Logan just do it... yes I know it still hurts but Logan and his brat are in a bit of trouble already… yes I fucking promise now do it or I will shove a knife up your ass!"

Riku looked over from the corner of his eye and let a small smile come to his lips. Before anything else was said he rubbed his face and let his eyes gaze out into nothingness, the dark ones face seemed to have a hint of anger and worry, but you would never tell unless you were looking directly into his black eyes. Nothing else was said.

_Mr. D's Diner_

The sun glazed into the building, a few people sat in and around tables, Tina and David were doing there work. Tina had a bruise on her forehead from the last encounter with Kenny. She kept looking outside expecting to see him again but no one was coming. She went back to taking orders and delivering them. Suddenly the diner's front door was blown apart sending glass and pieces of metal flying everywhere. A small fire was created around the rim of the once proud door. From the wreckage came a man, in his right hand was a lighter and his left was a ball of flames. The man was Kenny, out of no where he had come with the power of fire?

"Did you think I would let my humiliation settle bitch? No one insults Flaming Kenny! This time I am going to leave you with a hole in your stomach!" his voice had changed; it was more chaotic with a hint of madness.

His appearance had changed to, his hair was now a deep red and floated in air around the heat, his eyes were pearl white and his regular clothes were switched with dark denim and spikes. The man looked completely different if it wasn't from his skin color, a pale white.

Tina looked on in shock as he approached her with no hesitation. He grabbed her around the neck with the un-lighted hand and raised her up off the ground.

"You owe me a $900 hospital bill and the regular amount, and I expect it now or I will burn this diner to the ground with you in side!"

Tina was lowered down and in a quick flash she reached behind the counter and grabbed a small black box. She pointed it at Kenny and stabbed it into his crouch. A loud buzzing sound was heard in the air. Shock waves traveled up his body and around him forming a sort of barrier. The man screamed out in horror.

"What the fuck is this! My god, get it off!" he screamed in a high pitch voice.

Tina watched as his flames disappear and his forms turn back to normal. With one more move she pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and sprayed it in his eyes. They watered and bubbled with pain. Kenny dropped to his knees in pain.

"Pepper spray mother fucker! Every girl needs it for assholes like you!" she cried out as she kneed the man once again kneed the man below the belt.

She turned to go back behind the counter but the man wouldn't give up, he rose to his feet and grabbed her once again by the throat. But this time he kept his back to the counter, before anything else happened he pulled out a small magnum and pointed it into her temple.

"You think your funny bitch?" laughed the pyromaniac as he held the gun tightly in his palm.

Kenny's hair once again stood on its end and his eyes went back to white. His teeth gritted clenching his grip on her throat. Tina felt her air dieing away, her life giving out, she didn't have much more time before he suffocated her. Her eyes began to water and slowly she was going numb. But then from out of the darkness a voice rang out.

"Hey asshole," Kenny turned to see David holding a long white metal sign," read this you piece of shit!" the large man flung the and it connected with the fire boys forehead, releasing his grip on Tina and the pistol, both falling to the floor.

Kenny caught his balance holding his throbbing head; the sign had left a long red line right above his eye brows. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked at David with burning eyes.

"You tubby piece of lard! This time I am going to cut your arm off!"

The sound of a cocking gun came from behind him.

"The sign said, 'We reserve the right to refuse anyone'," a bullet flew threw Kenny's chest." In other words, get the fuck," another bulled went through his abdomen, letting blood poor from his wounds to the floor. "Get the fuck out of my restaurant!" Tina fired one more bullet but this one hit the lower part of Kenny's left ass cheek.

He cried out in pain as he clenched butt and chest, before he hit his knees David pulled out the shotgun from his counter and fired directly into the skull of Kenny, it blew half of it away, blood, bits of bone, and brain matter flew across the room and splattered onto a cracked and broken window.

"That will show you Price Passion bastards not to fuck the Mr. D's Diner ever again!" David huffed as he licked his dry lips.

Tina rose to her feet and rubbed her red throat; she ran up to David and put her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, but if we got trouble from Kenny, that means Logan must be in worse trouble, call the police I am going over to Titans Island!" cried out the young blonde.

David handed her his Shotgun and the shells to it. She then picked up the magnum from the bloodied floor and put it in her pocket. Next she reached into the dead Kenny and pulled out his wallet, the money from before and a few more bills were in it, she handed it to David and went out on her journey.

"Take my SUV, it is in the parking lot, I will take care of this trash and the customers!" David called out as he threw her the keys to his car.

Tina ran off into the lot and came out in a black SUV with wide sides; she raced along the streets and corners hoping to get to Titans Island in time.

_Titans Island_

Logan lay in a small bed in the infirmary, his face pale and empty. His body was almost dead but his heart kept going. His long hair was now ruffled against the pillow his head laid against. Next to him was Raven holding his cold hand. On the counter near the bed was the Solar-Plexus Massacre, its sharp edges gleaming in the light. The only sound was that of Logan's steady breathing.

"I hope you wake up soon Garfield, it is hard to live without you by my side. The others are worried, without you we can't fight off another wave of enemies like that. Nightwing is healing in his and Kori's room but he isn't ready to pick up his staff, neither is Malice, it is only me, Kori, James, and somewhat Cyborg. His battery cells are low and he is going to need to recharge soon. Please wake up, we need you." Her voice was almost a whisper.

She leaned her head down onto his strong chest and listened to his heart beat go off. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she almost dozed off in his chest.


End file.
